The Days After the Last
by Bryce3737
Summary: A look into the changing lives of Naruto and Hinata after the mission on the moon, as well as how their relationship progresses and the lives of those in konoha. But its not all happiness as little do they know there is a new threat building outside the village walls, with new romance and adventures lets watch our heroes blossom with their friends! villain will be OC
1. Chapter 1

This will be sort of a TV show format, where it reads like one shots but follows a common plot line! The story of what happens after the last and everything up to parenthood and beyond, will focus on canon material, may have some OC, plan on making it with some action so have to make a character for them to fight! Let me know what you think of the first chapter and what I need to do to improve, thank you! P.S. I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters.

It has been one hell of a mission, which was all Naruto Uzumaki could think as he was walking back to Konoha. Firstly, they were literally on the moon, in space! That in itself was mind-blowing, but something even more extraordinary was the fact that Naruto finally managed to pull his head out of the sand and truly understand the feelings he had for the light-eyed woman walking next to him.

Hinata Hyuga had always stood out to him, at first because he thought she was a little weird. He grimaced at the thought and mentally told himself to apologize to her for that. However, over the years he learned it was because she shared his ninja way, not just in words but also in actions. She would fight until her last breath and never go back on her word. For having such a meek demeanor, he had to admit she had a warrior's backbone. From when she gave him confidence to fight Neji in the Chuunin Exams, to when she almost died protecting him from Pain, and even slapping him out of his misery when he almost lost his way to Obito. She had always been in his corner and he never even realized it. Boy does he have some making up to do.

She was gorgeous was all he could keep thinking, she matured beautifully. She had always been cute, but she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman that rivalled even Tsunade's famously known looks. Where she won however, was the in the fact that she did not try to be. She was not flashy or wore the latest fashions and make up. With Hinata, you got what you got and either liked it or got over it. Let me tell you, he liked it. She had a terrific figure; one might expect that since Shinobi trained as hard as they did. As well as a softness to her features, a little button nose, plump pink lips, and a smile that would make Kuramas heart melt.

 _I am an idiot_ , he sighed inwardly, and he definitely had some making up to do.

Hinata could not help but notice Naruto's sideways glances at her as they walked. They were trailing from the back as the main group of Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, and her little sister Hanabi were walking forward.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked sweetly to the blonde striding beside her.

He gulped hard. Why does she have this power over him? With a simple tone of voice, she can make him mush like melted butter.

"N-no! Nothing at all, was uh just wondering why you're still wearing that dress is all." He replied sheepishly.

She looked down at herself; she was still wearing the dress that Toneri put her in during his attempt to marry her. She made a face where her nose scrunched, although the events revolving around the dress were less than desirable she had to admit, she liked the dress.

"I don't have anything else to wear." She answered softly, "I left my mission gear on the moon, besides its kind of cute don't you think Naruto-kun?" she smiled sweetly at him.

He blushed. It was cute on her; of course, a trash bag would be cute on her. He simply nodded and smiled back. He looked down at his left hand where he was still holding the piece of scarf that left after Toneri decimated the rest. He loved this piece of fabric, as it finally taught him what the word meant. Love. He looked at her again and he caught her looking at the scarf, a pink blush on her cheeks. He smiled softly; she noticed that as well, not much gets by a Byakugan user after all.

"I'll make you another one." She said looking down at the small piece of scarf.

He chuckled "you've made this scarf six timed by now! I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble again." He grinned big and rubbed the back of his head.

She giggled, "I really enjoy knitting, and besides if I don't then I technically never gave you my gift." Could not argue that logic, after all this all started because she was going to give him the scarf.

He was so lucky. "Thank you Hinata." He said softly. They walked together in comfortable silence.

However, in Naruto's life comfort did not always stick around as long as he would like. A thought entered his mind that terrified him. I have no clue how to have a girlfriend. Dates and things of the like were about as foreign to Naruto as what Kakashi-sensei's face looked like under his mask. He sweat dropped inwardly, I mean they would have to go on a date now. He practically proposed to her and kissed her in front of the moon as if it was a page straight from a cheesy romance novel. How was he going to top that? What do girls even like to do on dates? He could recall reading some of Jiraiya-sensei's novel, the man and woman in the book went out to dinner. Then after their night out, they went back to the man's apartment and… Naruto's face got bright red. Nope. He knew neither he nor she was prepared for that. He had to do something though. This was the woman he loved after all and he had to make her first date as well has his something to remember.

Small talk. That is how he would find out what she would like. Play it cool Naruto. "Soo Hinata."

She looked up at him with curious eyes. Do not blow this! Do not blow this!

She replied, "Yes Naruto-kun?" she could sense he was uncomfortable but for the life of her could not think of why.

"What do you like to eat?" He asked awkwardly.

She almost laughed. All that uncomfortableness and he asked about food. That was Naruto for you. She thought for a second.

"Hmm, I do love cinnamon rolls, and Senzai is lovely too. But anything with crab or shrimp in it is a big no for me." She replied. Naruto made a mental note.

"What about hobbies?" he continued.

For as much time as they had spent together in their youth and on off time he never did know the inner workings of the girl on an extremely personal level.

"I like to press flowers." She replied. Naruto made a face at her, clearly confused. "H-hey don't judge, it's a relaxing hobby." She continued. Naruto laughed and could not help but admire her adorkableness. He was on the right track. They continued this game for a while until the whole group was in front of the Konoha gates.

The group of shinobi disbanded, Sai and Shikamaru headed to the Hokages office to give a mission report and Sakura was going to go home. Naruto told them all thank you for their help, most importantly Sakura for reasons they both knew. Hinata said thank you to them all for helping save her sister, a debt not easily repaid. Finally, that left Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi. Hinata's little sister was the exact opposite of her elder sister in many ways. Brash and loud and most of all flashy. Nevertheless, she was not dumb either, she caught the feeling in the air and felt it best to excuse herself, and she had ran after Sakura who agreed to walk her home. Giving Naruto and Hinata alone time, something they both rather dreaded. As much as they adored each other, there was a giant elephant in the room. They had just confessed their love for one another and kissed in front of the freaking moon! They both looked down uncomfortably, for as much happiness they both felt there was still an air of uncertainty as to what to do next.

Hinata broke the ice, "well, maybe I should get home, father is probably worried and I definitely am exhausted."

Naruto agreed but had an idea. "Hey how bout I walk you home-ttebayo."

Over the years, Naruto tried to break his habit of saying "Dattebayo," as trade mark, as it was it is rather childish. However, when he was nervous it still slipped out. She smiled at him, she loved when he was childish, and it made him unique. She agreed to allow him to escort her back to the compound where she stayed. Along the way, they both shared conversation back and forth. They talked about how Hanabi was going through a weird teen phase that rather reminded them of Ino at that age.

"You never were really like that. Back when we were younger, you were more into the fainting scene." Naruto teased Hinata who gave him a petrified look.

Her fainting days were not something she was particularly proud of and something she worked very hard to never do again. It took every ounce of will power in her not to faint when they kissed. That is something she will take to the grave.

"N-naruto-kun! Th-that's not nice. I'd only faint when you startled me that's all!" she lied. He stopped in front of her and peered at her, their faces only inches apart.

"I don't believe you." He said chuckling, she stammered looking for a reply, her face bright red, and he knew he was going to love flustering her. It was her turn for pay back however.

"So, Naruto-kun, why were you asking me all those questions about what I liked earlier?" she asked.

It was Naruto's turn to be flustered, "I well, uh, well, I was…" Crap. She got him.

Well I guess it was now or never. After all, they were at the entrance of the Hyuga compound now. He scratched the back of his head and faced her, through an embarrassed grin he told her.

"I was trying to figure out what would be a good date for us dattebayo." There it was again, he was definitely nervous.

"D-d-date?" She asked, more to herself then him.

Of course they would go on a date, after all that happened tonight.

"Yeah! If you'd want! Maybe tomorrow or if that's not good for you…" he trailed off.

"Of course that's good for me!" she practically yelled.

She covered her mouth and deep blush came over her as she realized she projected her voice a bit much there.

He laughed, clearly ecstatic. "Great! How bout I meet you here at about noon tomorrow?" he offered.

"Okay." She gave him a warm smile.

Her heart fluttering in her chest, she was over the moon, ironic since she was just on it. Naruto gave her a warm smile and she returned it.

"It's a date!" he said, "well I'll let you go to bed, and I will see you tomorrow!" he said happily and lifted his fist to her.

She understood immediately, to Naruto fist bumps were for the most precious people to him. It meant trust and uniformity. Of course, he gave them to his friends, and Hinata was clearly more than a friend. Nevertheless, the gesture warmed her heart and she handed out her fist as well. They bumped fists, Naruto wished her a good night, and she did the same.

He sighed to himself. Life was good, they were all safe, she was home, and they were going on a date… shit! I still don't know how to take a girl on a date! He fell comically on the ground at the realization.

To be continued…

Well there you have it! The first chapter, I hope you liked it and feedback is always appreciated! Let me know if you would like me to continue! The plan is to go from first date on and kind of make it a day in the life story. There will be action and other things to come. Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or its Characters

Chapter 2: First Date Prep

Naruto tossed and turned that night, just not quite able to get comfortable. Something was on his mind and he couldn't shake it, he was going on a date with the woman he just confessed his love to. Granted, Naruto has had experience asking girls on dates before, hell he asked Sakura on a date at least 3 times a week when they were younger. It was different this time though, those attempts were for show, a plea of loneliness more than anything if he was being honest with himself. This was real, he couldn't keep his mind off of it, asking millions of questions in his head from the simple what he is going to wear, to the complex of what kind of day are they going to have.

What time was it anyway? He rolled over to look at his alarm clock.

"It's already six in the morning?!" He hollered to himself, smothering himself with his pillow in exasperation.

He was absolutely exhausted, the moon mission, the fight with Toneri, and above all the ramen food coma he attempted to put himself into when he got home. Put all those things together and it should have been a long night's sleep for one Naruto Uzumaki. Alas he was wide awake, all signs of fatigue gone and what remained was a feeling he has only felt a few times in his young life. True, genuine, and maybe a little too much excitement. Not sure why he was so excited anyways, he hardly knew how a proper date was supposed to operate. What if he blew the whole thing? That was the other question keeping him awake. Half excitement for the potential fun, half gripping fear for the potential disaster. Naruto needed help he thought, but who could help him?

"I wonder what Baa-Chan is doing at this hour." Naruto said out loud to no one but himself.

His mind fell on Tsunade, the once upon a time Hokage and one of the most respected and powerful women he has ever known. She would know what to do. He couldn't go to Sakura or Ino because they will try to influence it to be _their_ perfect date. As much as he admired the girls as great friends he understood that asking them about Hinata would be a headache waiting to happen. Maybe TenTen as she would be more level headed. However, if he was being true to himself he didn't think she had much more dating experience than he did. He picked through all the potential "date helper" candidates in his head and could only come up with good ole Granny Tsunade.

He hopped out of bed, giving up on the prospect of sleep and got dressed. She may not be happy about it but Naruto needed to pay her a visit.

"BAA-CHAN I KNOW YOURE IN THERE!" Naruto practically blew the house down with the projection with is voice. Luckily she didn't have many neighbors to complain about the noisy young man.

"I've been out here for forever! Where could she be?! Probably in there hung over." He muttered like an angry old man to himself.

The realization finally dawned on him that she really wasn't home. Of course he finally tried to sense her chakra and found it somewhere that was definitely not in her house. He knew where she was.

He sighed to himself, going there always made him emotional, but he needed her advice so it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

He came to the clearing where they put Jiraiya's memorial. That man was one of Naruto's biggest father figures, losing him was one of the hardest things he has been through in his life. And while it was a huge blow to Naruto personally, he knew of someone who was just as impacted by the old man's passing.

Tsunade was sitting down in front of the memorial sipping on some sake and talking to the grave stone as if the Pervy Sage was sitting there with her. Talking about the village, how the people were doing, how villagers were still buying his smut novels, and how she missed him.

"Does he have anything good to talk about this morning?" Naruto asked as he came into the clearing.

Tsunade already knew he was coming. Despite Naruto calling her grandma often the woman was still a high class ninja and hadn't lost a touch yet.

She took another sip of her sake and replied, "Same old, same old, even in the afterlife he's talking about trying to take me out." She laughed to herself. "I told him how you saved the world, again, he'd have plenty material for another book with how much you do it now days."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "just living up to the name he gave me." He replied.

She finally looked at Naruto. The boys grown so much since she first met him. He used to brash and loud mouthed, which he still was of course, but now he had wisdom behind his eyes. He's experienced more in twenty years than most in a life time. She was proud of him.

"So, Baa-Chan I have a question." Naruto said innocently enough.

The vein in Tsunade's forehead poked out, as much as she adored the kid she never could get over his way of being innocently disrespectful.

He caught on to her anger and decided it best to continue. "Hinata and I are going on our first date later today and I was wondering if you could help me. Like do I get flowers? What would be something fun to do? I figured you could help m-"

She cut him off right there, practically choking on her sake after hearing his words. "W-Wait Hinata?" she inquired in a shocked tone.

"Yeah! You know long hair, byakugan, kind of quiet." He continued not understanding the shock.

"I understand who she is Naruto! It's the how I am struggling with right now!" she said still flabbergasted.

"Eh? What do you mean how?" Naruto said confused. Oh Naruto, for as much wisdom and experience he gains it's the easiest things that seem to go over his head.

"How are you going on a date with her? _When_ did you even start dating?!" She chirped.

"Oh! Duh!" Naruto said face palming. "You didn't hear about what happened on the moon. Well, basically long story short I sort of uh, how do I say this, realized I have been in love with her for a long time." He said rubbing the back of his head, leave it to Naruto to drop a bomb shell and act like it's an everyday thing.

"Well it's about damn time if you ask me." She said, not harsh but with a tone of exasperation, "That poor girl has been pining for you since the day I came to the village, and probably before that!"

Naruto sweat dropped, again, he had a lot of making up to do. "You knew?" he asked kind of wounded.

"Oh Naruto, the stray cats in the village knew that Hinata Hyuga was in love with you. She wore it on her sleeve pretty good." She said half laughing half shaking her head. "But, it all worked out I see, so what do you need help with?"

Naruto decided it best to ignore her jab and just continue on with the mission at hand, "How do I give her a great first date? I really don't want to mess this up and you were the only person I could think to come to for help."

Tsunade got up from her sitting positon and looked down at Jiraiya's grave. The boys grown more than they both thought apparently. She thought hard about his question, she did not know Hinata that well to where she could give him a do's and do not's, however, she knew how long the girl loved him. He was right about one thing, she did deserve a beautiful first date. But not one Tsunade came up with, rather one from Naruto's heart to her.

"Get some flowers, roses would be great, meet her outside her place, on time! And then, just be yourself Naruto. The girls loved you for years for being who you are, wing it, don't try to fabricate anything and you will be fine." She said finally, it was honest and exactly what he needed to hear.

He jumped at her and bear hugged her, "Thanks Baa-Chan, I knew I could count on you!" with that he bowed to Jiraiya's memorial and ran off back to the village and new vigor to his step.

She laughed and looked a back at the grave, "would you look at that Jiraiya, the boy is giving you more book material."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or its Characters

Chapter 3: Date Time

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror quizzically. What he was wearing was simple enough, sweatpants that went to mid-calf, sandals, a white tee shirt and an orange and black hoodie. He felt in the back of his mind that he might be a little under dressed but he knew that with the type of date he was planning he would want be pleased with this choice later on. Besides it was still winter time in Konoha and the temperature was too low for some overly nice clothes. He picked at the spikes of his hair making sure it was all in order, then smiled at himself making sure nothing was in his teeth. Normally it was a great day if he found a bit of ramen caught in his teeth later after eating it, today was not one of those days however. He wanted to look spick and span for Hinata and went at great lengths to do so.

"Okay, if I leave now and pick up the flowers, I will be at the Hyuga compound by 11:50, perfect." He said to himself as he looked at the clock.

He was ready and out the door.

He then went back in his apartment and checked his teeth one more time before exiting again.

The streets were hustling and bustling today in the Leaf Village. One would think that there would be less traffic considering the world almost ended yesterday. Things were different in shinobi villages however, if the world wasn't ending then people got worried. So, after a huge event you can expect people to continue on like nothing happened. It also helped that the Winter Festival started today, people would be pouring into Konoha to play the games and enjoy the festivities. It was always Naruto's favorite time of year, everyone seemed happy and relaxed. Growing up how he did, seeing smiles was a warm welcome compared to the usual expressions thrown his direction, a lot of crow was eaten in recent years as his biggest rejecters now had to admit the young man was a hero. Naruto became a household name, however Naruto was either to dense or too selfless to ever let the praise go to his head. He was a shinobi and just simply happy he could help his village like he has.

He made his way to the shower shop and picked up the roses. Luckily for him Ino wasn't working today, the amount of questions she would have thrown his way would have surely made him late. Also he didn't think he could take another barrage of "wow you just figured it out?" and "about time Naruto! So dense." Comments at his expense. He is well aware he is behind on the times when it comes to the love of Hinata Hyuga, oddly enough the fact that Hinata kept loving him after all these years of him being an idiot only made Naruto love her that much more. Someone with that much patience can only be good for him.

He made his way to the front of the compound, roses in hand, there was no clocks around so he didn't know the exact time. However, being a shinobi he had been trained to have a pretty good grasp on the time of day without the help of clocks or other tools, so he felt confident he was on time. He knocked on the door. A Hyuga, most likely one of the branch family, opened the door. He caught sight of the man's forehead, a scar replaced where the curse mark used to be. After the war, and especially after Neji's death the main family made a huge push to get the curse mark removed from all branch members. It was Hinata's idea, and she had the biggest voice going for it, and in a months' time the mark was removed and the families have never had better relations. He admired how hard she worked for something she believed in.

"How may I help you Uzumaki-San?" the man bowed, Naruto since the war has started to receive gracious respect, even from those from prestigious clans. He couldn't tell you how often he got letters from faraway lands, fathers asking him to marry their daughters. Naruto never was big on that idea.

"Is Hinata home?" Naruto asked as he bowed back at the man.

Just as he straightened back up from the bow he saw her. Walking into the room after hearing her name, she looked amazing. Naruto gulped, how could she look so good? She wasn't wearing anything exactly extravagant, a cream colored skirt with black legging pants underneath, up top she had on a black undershirt with her lavender colored jacket on. Nothing fancy, as usual, fashion sense wasn't her strong suit, she and Naruto had that in common. To Naruto however, there was never a more beautiful sight, her face had some make up on it highlighting her features, especially her eyes. And she had a smile on her face that caused him to instantly smile back.

"Naruto-Kun you're early!" She said gleefully smiling at the young man in the door way.

The branch family member excused himself leaving Naruto and Hinata to each other's company.

"Where's your dad? I thought maybe I'd be getting a talking to before we go out." He asked.

"Still in the hospital, he was attacked by Toneri's puppets when he was coming back to the village from clan business. But he's okay!" She quickly blurted out that last part hoping to not worry Naruto.

"I'm sorry to hear, glad he is okay though! You look beautiful Hinata!" he said gleefully giving her a toothy childlike grin.

Her cheeks burned under his praise, her fainting days may be behind her but her blushing ones are still in full swing. She smiled warmly at him with the blush still firmly on her face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you're looking handsome yourself." She said honestly, she then looked down at his hand that was holding the flowers and her face got as red as the roses.

He noticed her line of sight and handed her the flowers, "I wasn't sure what flowers you liked, but I know roses are usually pretty good, I hope you like them." He said while handing her the flowers.

She accepted happily, on the outside she tried to remain calm, but on the inside her heart and mind were going crazy with happiness. Naruto-kun, her Naruto-kun just got her roses and she couldn't believe it. The gesture may not seem like much to some, but to Hinata this just crossed out item number ten on her Naruto-kun bucket list. She excused herself to put the flowers in some water and when she came back they were all ready to go.

As they walked down the street there was an air of awkwardness about them, not sure how to start the conversation. Naruto went through his mind checking off all the things Tsunade told him and the things he read in the book Sai lent him, things like how the man pays for everything and so on. He was so preoccupied with thinking about how the date should go that he almost forgot about the date herself! Naruto quickly changed gears and looked at Hinata, she sure was good looking.

"So, did you sleep okay last night?" Naruto asked in the attempt to make subtle conversation.

"Not really, did you Naruto-kun?" she asked sweetly.

He didn't want to admit that he was up all night thinking of this date, of her even. How corny would she think he was? Alas despite his best efforts that's exactly what he blurted out. Goodness he was a big mouth, the reaction she gave him though was not the one he had been expecting. She started laughing! She had a great laugh.

"H-Hey! What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

"Nothing! It's-it's just that is what I was up all night thinking about too!" she said as she caught her breath from her giggle fit, "we really are pathetic aren't we Naruto-kun."

"You got that right!" Naruto said laughing himself. There it was, his confirmation that he needed to know that they could be comfortable around one another. Naruto couldn't help but think about how much Hinata has changed. She used to be too shy to hold a conversation but now she can joke with the best of them, many don't know that Hinata has a very good sense of humor and was a good conversationalist.

Her good spirits kind of fell, "I was also thinking about my sister, and father, they both got hurt during that whole incident, and here I am on a date, that's pretty selfish of me isn't it?" she asked to the ground.

Naruto grabbed her hand, surprising her, "You risked your life saving your sister, heck you saved the world! To me you're the most unselfish person I know, it's one of the things I love about you-dattebayo, let's just have some fun today okay?" he said to her warmly, and he meant every word.

"Okay." She said, happiness filling her, she squeezed his hand in return.

"How about we go play some games at the festival!" he said excitedly and she nodded in return.

When they reached the festival the place was packed, shops and games lined the streets as people were bustling through them. Some would come up to Naruto and Hinata and thanked them for what they did on the moon. Some coming up to swoon over the young couple, commenting on how good they looked together and how much of a catch the other was. It was all pretty embarrassing but at the same time made them proud that they had each other. Through it all Hinata was blushing so hard she was melting the snow as they were walking. A game booth finally caught Naruto's eye, it was one he thought they both would like.

"Step right up! Step right up! Don't be shy! You can't win if you don't give it a try!" The man running the booth rhymed.

"What do you do?" Naruto asked the man as he and Hinata stepped up. The game looked simple it was 3 cups and a rubber ball.

"I place the ball under a cup and shuffle them up, you guess what cup it is under! 1 right guess gets you a small prize, 3 right guesses in a row gets you a big one! You up for the challenge?" The man roused at Naruto.

Oh boy was he up for the challenge! This would be a piece of cake for a trained shinobi and Naruto had all the confidence in the world that he'd be able to get Hinata an amazing prize. That confidence was short lived as the man started shuffling up the cups with a speed that would make Rock Lee feel the need to train harder. By the end of the shuffling Naruto was completely at a loss. Hinata looked at him worriedly, the young man just spent 500 yen on the game.

Naruto swallowed hard, "hum the middle one!"

"Oh darn what rotten luck it was in the far right one, would you like to try again?" The man played him, and played him good. Naruto doesn't back down from a challenge easy.

Thousands of Yen later and Naruto finally got one. He jumped up and down in joy at the prize he was about to receive. The small prize was a rubber kunai… that was it. Naruto sweat dropped, so much for the amazing prize for Hinata. He was about to walk away when Hinata grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks, she had a determined look on her face.

"Let me try." She said placing her own money on the table.

The poor girl clearly had no chance, but she seemed sure of herself. Naruto simply didn't have the heart to crush her spirits so he thought he'd just sit back and watch her try this once, then they can move on and he can try at another booth.

"I did it Naruto-kun! 3 times in a row!" Hinata was jumping up and down excited that she just won the big prize.

"H-h-how?" Was all Naruto could muster out at the display, he just spent all his energy to get one right and she got 3 like it was nothing, he face palmed hard. _Way to look cool in front of her Naruto._ He thought to himself, he had to admit though her getting all excited was cute.

The man handed Hinata her prize, a stuffed panda bear. They thanked the man and continued walking, Hintata holding the bear in front of her like it was a glowing trophy. She looked at Naruto with a beaming smile that caused a light blush to come over his cheeks. He was skeptical of her winnings though.

"How did you guess right Hinata?" Naruto asked the champion.

"Uh, well, I guess it was just my lucky day," Hinata said sweat dropping and avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

He stopped in front of her and bent down to where their faces were only inches apart. He studied her and looked into her eyes, she was avoiding eye contact uncomfortable by the attention. He figured it out.

"You used your Byakugan didn't you Hinata! You cheated!" He accused.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did Not"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Okay fine! I don't like losing so I may have used it a little bit." She finally confessed to her crimes. As silly as it may seem one of the things Naruto didn't know about Hinata was that she was extremely competitive when it came to certain things, one of those things being booth games.

Naruto looked down at the girl who was now hiding her face in the panda bear in shame. He couldn't help laugh at the sight, he put his arm around her and kept walking.

"You crack me up you know that?" Naruto said as his arm was around her shoulder.

She leaned into the embrace and put her head on him and giggled along with him. They walked around the festival a while longer, until finally Naruto's stomach broke the news that it was time to eat.

"Where do you want to eat Hinata?" Naruto asked, expecting an answer with the name of some high end restaurant. One that would surely burn a hole in Naruto's poor frog wallet but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

She thought for a second, a finger to her lips, it was her thinking face. "Ichiraku sounds good, it's been a while since I had good ramen, and we were supposed to eat together that night before I ran off." She finally answered.

"I swear sometimes it's like I made you in a lab," Naruto said, commenting on the fact that Hinata just gave him the perfect answer.

They made their way to the ramen shop where they sat down at the bar. Teuchi welcomed the young couple and took their order, the old man couldn't help but notice how happy Naruto looked with the young woman. Their orders came out and they began to eat happily. Swapping stories of missions and things that happened with their friends. Laughing and enjoying each other's company over the meal was a highlight for them, it was also a great sight for Teuchi as it showed just how far the boy came from when they first met. After the meal Naruto paid Teuchi and thanked him for the ramen. They continued their walk and small talk, Naruto eventually came up with the idea to sit on top of the Hokage monument to watch the Winter Festival firework show, as it was starting to get dark. Making their way to the top they took a seat on the head of none other than Minato Namikaze, Naruto's late father, and fourth Hokage. The view was beautiful, the sun going down gave off a gorgeous sunset, which mixed with the snow covered house tops and just nice esthetic of the village made for a good vantage point. Naruto looked over to Hinata, wow, is all he could think. In this light or any light for that matter he couldn't find a single flaw with her. She looked amazing, how did he get so lucky? He noticed she was still clutching the stuffed panda.

"Are you gonna sleep with your bear tonight Hina-chan?" Naruto asked in a baby voice, him and Hinata have been trading quips all day.

He was answered by a hand full of snow to his face and Hinata laughing, "Me and panda-kun will be very comfortable tonight thank you for asking," she laughed some more as he shook the snow on his face and gave her a look of hurt.

A question popped in his mind, one that he has been wanting to ask for a while now but never seemed appropriate, but now it was burning his brain so bad he couldn't help but ask it.

"Say Hinata, I gotta ask, a girl like you, coulda had any man in this village if she wanted to. But instead you loved a dolt like me for as long as I could remember. Why? What makes me so special?" he asked, sort of unsure of himself.

She looked away from him, and for what felt like eternity there was nothing but silence. He thought he goofed and messed the date up with the question but she finally answered and washed his fears away.

"Because you aren't just any man Naruto-kun, you saved my life in more ways than you will ever know. If it wasn't for you I would have never stood up to Neji that day like I did, or would have ever gone after Pain like I did, to be honest I'm not even sure if I would be a shinobi right now, or an alive one at least if it wasn't for you. Your nindo, our nindo, is what kept me going. I saw all the hardships you faced in your life, and a lesser person would have given up, but you smiled through it, your blue eyes always shining with life. You showed me how to be a proud failure and to work hard. You're the only one who can do those things for me Naruto, that's why I love you." She finished, looking into his eyes.

She took him aback, how can he be loved by someone so much, how was he so lucky? He felt the same way about her of course, even if he always didn't know it. He was always a bit more concerned for her when she was on a mission than others, and he was always a little more proud of her when she succeeded than the rest of the people close to him. He knew he loved this girl, and everything about her.

"You know, my mom told me once that I should find a girl like her, she was loud and rambunctious, sort of like Sakura-chan. For the longest time I thought she meant someone like her on the outside, but I was wrong, it was someone like her on the inside. Someone who loved me no matter what, someone who accepted me… all of me," he said grasping his stomach where the fox was sealed, "and I think I found who she was talking about, after all this time, I love you Hinata." Naruto said as he put his hand on hers.

He leaned in, inching closer to her, a tear was on her cheek after what he said. He whipped it off and cupped her face in hand, kissing her softly, she returned the favor. As they kissed the fireworks started. They broke apart, and sat there in blissful silence holding one another as the firework show went on.

This was peace. This was a good first date.

Little did they know, in the trees, there was someone watching them, and peace was the last thing on their mind.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you guys think so far! And if theres anything you'd maybe want to see or any area I could improve please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Chapter 4: Mission Part 1

It had been three weeks since the meteorites and moon incident. Places were rebuilding what damage was done, and people were continuing life as usual, no matter what catastrophic event occurs time seems to march on. These past three weeks have been some crazy ones, life changing even, but not necessarily due to anything he had done as a shinobi, but rather things that have been happening to him as a person. He was in a relationship, him, the loner scary demon boy of old was considered "off the market," much to the dismay of his many fans around the village. Although he was in the middle of a budding romance, life goes on, and eventually he and Hinata both had to go on with their various duties in the village. That left less time for dates and other things, however, they still did see each other as much as they could. Whether it be lunch, training, or just the occasional house visit if either had an hour to spare. Sometimes it rubbed Naruto wrong, he always read in books that after the man and woman fall in love they become inseparable! Do everything and anything together. As great as that sounded in Naruto's head he understood that Hinata had a career as a shinobi, and he wouldn't ask her to sacrifice that for time with him, and vice versa.

It had been 2 days since he last saw her though, and that was tough. Crazy how the heart works, would occasionally talk to the girl here and there for years but as soon as he fell for her he can't get enough of her presence. She had a way of elevating his mood and making him feel content when she was around, and when she wasn't he craved it, like when Asuma-sensei was alive he used to crave his cigarettes. She had gone on a mission with her Team 8 partners a few days ago to do some recon on the chakra gun the Raikage used during the moon incident. The two villages trusted each other fine, but that was too big of a weapon to not make sure it's being used properly. Knowing the two villages weren't at odds with each other put Naruto at ease as it assured him that she wouldn't be in any grave danger.

The young blonde was currently on his way to see Kakashi-sensei, who sent for the shinobi this afternoon. Hopefully it's a good mission, he was feeling pent up not having a good challenge lately.

He knocked on the Hokage's office door, from inside he could hear Kakashi give him the green light to enter into the room. However, who he saw in the room startled him a bit.

"Hinata?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprise.

Hinata was standing in front of the Hokage's desk in full mission attire, he did love seeing her in that, but that was another thought for another time, as of now he was still trying to figure out why she wasn't several villages away.

"Our mission ended early Naruto-kun, we got back this morning," she finished talking to Naruto and switched back to Kakashi, "they dismantled the gun and any threat of it being used as a weapon are gone with it."

Apparently she was giving her mission report before he came in. I suppose Kiba and Shino weren't needed for that.

"Thank you Hinata, your team did well, now while you're here Naruto I do have a mission for you, both of you." Kakashi addressed the two shinobi in front of him.

"A mission for us?" Naruto asked the question that was given an answer before he asked it, he had a great skill of doing that. Hinata also gave Kakashi a questioning look.

"Yes," he continued answering the knucklehead flatly, "many villages that were hit by the meteorites from the moon are in the middle of prepares, and as allies I feel it's necessary that I send two representatives to see how they are coming along. The village hit the worst seems to be Suna, you being good friends of the Kazekage, and you two being the heroes of the moon that aren't already on missions, I would like you to meet with him and see how repairs are going and if there's anything we need to do to help."

"Awww man that sounds boring," Naruto complained, he was given a light elbow to the ribs by Hinata, who gave him a look that said, "Show a little respect."

Kakashi smiled under his mask at the girls attempt to teach Naruto a little couth.

"Consider it like Hokage training Naruto, these sort of diplomatic visits are common place amongst the job." Kakashi offered, this was bound to give Naruto all sorts of excitement over the mission now.

Kakashi did it, he pressed the Hokage button, and the only thing that would have made him accept the mission faster is if it came with a ramen eating tour. Naruto bit the hook and was on the line as expected, talking about how good he will do and how Kakashi can count on him and Hinata to get the job done.

"Good, good, and one more thing you 2, I want you to check out their hospital and let me know if there was an increase in patients experiencing chakra loss who were admitted." Kakashi said in a more serious tone.

"Has there been something going around?" Hinata asked.

"No, but I have a hunch. Now you two go, it's a long walk to Suna." He concluded the briefing.

The two bowed and left the room. _Naruto, she's almost too good for you, almost._ Kakashi thought to himself chuckling.

They grabbed all the gear they would need and met outside the village gates. They double checked that they had everything and started on their way to Suna. He was excited, a good mission where he can see his friend and above all he gets to travel with Hinata, alone. Oh Pervy Sage would be having a field day with this. But Naruto kept it professional, this was a mission, regardless of how enjoyable it might be.

"I wonder why he wants us to look into the hospitals," Naruto said sort of thinking out loud.

"I have no idea, I wonder if there's been an increase in Konoha and he just wants to see if it's in Suna as well." She offered as an explanation.

Naruto just nodded his head. The sound of the snow crunching under his and her feet was relaxing. It was still the middle of winter, not long till Christmas time, so the weather was extremely cold. He saw Hinata shivering, even with the jacket she had on over her usual outfit he could tell she was feeling the cold. He slung off his back pack and looked inside as they walked, he finally found what he was looking for and offered it to Hinata. It was a long red scarf, she had finally finished it for him early last week, and it hasn't left his side since.

"Naruto-kun I'm fine I promise, thank you though." She said through semi clattering teeth.

Naruto held out the scarf further to her, and grunted, he grunted at her.

"I said I'm fine Naruto-kun,"

Grunt. And he put the scarf so close it was now touching her.

"I love that you have it, and that you want to give it to me, but I don't want it Naruto." Uh-oh she dropped the "kun" in his name that's how he knows when she gets serious. But Naruto was in the playing sort of mood.

"3" he just counted at her.

"Seriously?"

"2"

"I'm not a child Naruto, and I'm not taking the scarf."

"1"

"Alright fine give me the thing. You're so stubborn you know that?"

Oh he knew that, but he won and that's all that matters. Plus he loved when she wore the scarf, it looked beautiful on her. Secretly she was also happy, it was very warm and it smelt like him which she loved, but she would never tell him that. This game they played was seeing who can be more stubborn. Naruto usually won because well it was him.

"You're too easy Hinata, you can never out stubborn me." He gloated with his hands laced behind his head and eyes closed in a relaxed way. "Heck I made a living by being a ninja you can't out stubborn-"

He was cut off by a snow ball hitting the back of his head. He stopped in his tracks and looked back slowly, Hinata was standing in a defiant stance another crisp snow ball ready made in her hand, and eye brow cocked waiting for him to say something else. For such a shy, meek girl she sure had a wild side when it came to Naruto, however if her throwing snowballs is her wild side then that should tell you a thing or two about Hinata Hyuga.

"Got anything else you'd like to say Naruto-kun?" she said challenging him, snow ball in hand and ready to fire.

"As a matter fact I do," he said smiling, "you're going down!"

He ducked behind a tree and prepared his snow balls for the war. They hit each other many times laughing like they were kids again. Enjoying the peace that the victory in the 4th shinobi war had granted them. They could be free, they could play like children and have no worries. The most concerning part of this game was when Naruto got a little too competitive and summoned shadow clones to help on his assault on the poor young woman's snow fort. She had no choice but to raise the white flag and admit defeat. They laughed about what had just taken place as they continued their walk towards their destination. Making small talk and enjoying the forest as they made their journey.

They settled down when the sun fell, they would be in Suna soon after they got up in the morning but for now they were ready for dinner and some rest. They made a fire and set up their tent. Naruto naturally ate his instant ramen, while Hinata packed leftovers from a soup she made for her sister and father, as well as cinnamon rolls for dessert. She did have an addiction to the things. After dinner they put out the fire and set all the traps around their tent just in case there was an attack. They laid down together, Hinata placed her head on Naruto's chest. She loved hearing his heart beat as she fell asleep. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata. He loved smelling her scent as he went off to dream land.

"Goodnight Hinata."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

Together they slept.

However, unaware to them, this mission was going to take a dangerous turn.

A/N: end of chapter 4! This will a multi part setting to the story. I hope you enjoyed it and as usual let me know what you think and what you think I could improve on. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 5: Mission part 2

The sun broke over the forest and out came Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga from their tent. They slept good last night, one of the perks of the peace between villages was being able to slumber without always feeling a threat. The morning was cold, Hinata put the red scarf around her as she finished packing up the camp. Naruto inhaled deeply, the smell of pine wood and early morning snow filling his lungs. The scent of Hinata was light on the air, mixed with all the other smells of the morning he was in heaven. Although another smell was in the winter air as well. He lifted his arm and smelt under his armpit discretely not to tip Hinata off to his hygiene worries. Making a mental note to bathe when they got to Suna, in the meantime he ripped off some pine needles and rubbed them long ways underneath his arm pit. He was going to try to smell fresh one way or another.

Fully packed and ready to go they set off to Suna, the rest of the trip should take no time at all and they should arrive before lunch time, much to Naruto's happiness as he was already hungry, granted the blonde is always hungry. Hinata would sometimes think about that. What if they got married and she would have to cook for him? She would forever be imprisoned in that kitchen, with his appetite would the food ever stop having to come? She laughed at the thought of a chubby Naruto. One thing was for sure, if they do live together she planned on incorporating some fruits and vegetables into the young man's diet. Easier said than done as he literally believed vegetable broth in ramen was a good substitute for the real thing. Another fact of living together, she thought, would be the struggle of dealing with his snoring. Most nights it wasn't bad, granted last night was only the 3rd time they had slept together. However she was more than aware of the blondes infamous snoring, some nights she could swear she could over hear him in his apartment from her home. Then he said something that took her aback, he actually had the gall to say this to her.

"You snore pretty loud you know that Hinata?" he said chuckling.

Hinata didn't believe in profanity, she thought it wasn't a proper woman's place to dirty her mouth with such words. She loved this man. But then there were times he would talk, and it kind of ruined the mood of things sometimes. She was about to object to his observation when Naruto suddenly got real defensive.

"Hinata activate your byakugan now!"

She did as she was instructed without hesitating a beat. She looked around the whole area, kunai ready and the hairs sticking up on the back of her neck in anticipation of a fight.

There was nothing. Not even a rabbit or other animal around.

"There is no one around Naruto-kun."

He walked over to a tree, there were puncture wounds in the wood and some kunai sticking in trees around the area. Even more confusing was that the sap on the bark was still fresh from being punctured. If some time went by, even an hour maybe, this sap would have at least froze in this weather.

"That's strange, maybe someone was training?" he thought out loud, secretly hoping Hinata could confirm or deny this as it made him uneasy.

"We are still a ways from Suna, and much too far from any other village, this place wouldn't be used as a regular training ground." She offered.

He hated that she was so smart sometimes.

"Unless a team passing through used it to get some extra work in, or maybe… a missing nin." She continued.

Naruto got up from the tree and decided it best they continue walking but on high alert, just in case. Little did they know the missing nin wasn't all that absent. He was up in the very tree Naruto just inspected, but oddly not even Hinata's eyes could detect him. A toothy smile broke out on his shadow covered face. In his deep gravelly voice he commented to himself how he loves when a plan starts in motion.

They made it to Suna without an incident, the village was busy, not as busy as Konoha as there wasn't nearly as many residents. But busy.

Naruto and Hinata made hastily for Gaara's office. The knocked on the big door and his voice granted them access.

Gaara got up from his desk to greet his guests and his friends. He fist bumped with Naruto and Hinata bowed giving the utmost respect to the Kage, she was very formal. Gaara bowed back and asked them what their visit was all about.

"We were hoping you could inform us on how prepares are going, and we would like to extend an offer of the Leafs help, if you need it." Hinata said, years of being the Hyuga heiress taught her how to speak in these situations.

"Every things going ahead of schedule, our equipment is plentiful and we should be done by the end of the month. Thank you. I hope that wasn't all you came to Suna for, or you're in for a short trip." Gaara replied.

"There was one more thing." Naruto said, "Has there been any recent activity in your hospitals?"

"This is a shinobi village Naruto, I'm afraid you are going to have to be a little more specific." Gaara rebutted.

"Chakra loss, ninja that have been experiencing large amounts of chakra loss suddenly." Hinata gave him the answer.

Gaara's eyes looked at her somewhat surprised, but they soon regained their composure. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and although he didn't know who exactly was causing it, he knew what it was.

"Yes, only Jounin leaders though, and some Chunnin, all who were given missions outside of the village, however they never made more than ten miles out of the village without being dragged back by their Genin team. Apparently whatever did this wasn't concerned with the Genin. They never saw who or what did it, only their Sensei's suddenly stopping then dropping. Almost completely drained of their chakra." Gaara's words were bleak, he was worried, as emotionless as he could seem sometimes he truly did care about his village and the people in it.

"No fatalities?" Naruto asked.

"No, It was almost like bait, whoever did it wanted more shinobi looking for them, this is a dangerous person Naruto."

"We want to help! We could find whoever is doing this." Naruto pleaded.

The Kazekage nodded and agreed with the leaf ninja. He got up and told them that they could stay in a hotel not far from the Kages building. They offered graciously. Hinata was the first out the door but before Naruto could leave Gaara stopped him.

"You and the Hyuga eh Naruto?" Gaara asked, a smile in his eye.

"Yeah, I love her you know?" Naruto replied.

"Congratulations, my friend." Gaara said as they fist bumped before Naruto left. That had always been the dream for people like Gaara and Naruto. People with… disadvantages in life. To truly love and be loved. Naruto had accomplished that dream, now in more ways than one, he was truly happy for him. However, the mystery and overall danger of their mission made Gaara uneasy, he hoped for Naruto and Hinata's sake, nobody got hurt.

To Be Continued…

A/N: end of chapter 5! I know not much naruhina moments but the plot thickens! Let me know if you are enjoying it so far and if there's anything you would recommend. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Chapter 6: Mission part 3.

Naruto and Hinata were relieved when they got to the hotel they were going to stay in. It was a nice place, Suna not known for its beauty, did have some amazing works of architecture. This hotel was a prime example of that. Not particularly tall, as Suna doesn't get a bunch of visitors often, but was about 8 stories high. The lobby was covered in Suna art work, which was a thing to marvel at, as well as the best stone flooring a sand village could get. The rooms were well kept, Naruto and Hinata were given separate rooms of course, that wouldn't last long however. Hinata went off to her room to get freshened up. They may be a couple but bathing in the same room was still a bit too scandalous for her innocent blood.

Naruto plopped down on the bed in a heap. He was freshly showered but his mind was swirling with the information Gaara gave him about the potential rogue ninja. Who could suck the chakra out of people? This wasn't a foreign power to Naruto, there's been several jutsu, weapons, and even people. A woman he met a while back, Fuka, had such an ability through a kiss. But to have your chakra ripped from you and not even put up a fight? Not even be able to see what attacked? That was strange to Naruto surely nobody could be that untraceable right?

There was knock at the door, Naruto was fairly certain it was Hinata but grabbed a Kunai off the nightsand just in case, better safe than sorry. He opened the door slowly till he could see through the crack. It was none other than the pale eyed beauty herself. He let her in of course, she was in her pajamas which really just consisted of a plain white tank top and soft fabric shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail, something Naruto didn't see every day but he liked it. He himself was shirtless, and couldn't help but notice Hinata's glances at his body with a bright blush on her cheeks.

They laid down together like they have before.

"Goodnight Hinata."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

But after 30 seconds of silence, Naruto had an idea. A most mischievous idea. He put his hand under Hinata's chin and kissed her, she squeaked in response to the kiss, but soon melted into it kissing him back. They broke apart for air, slightly panting. It was on. And much to Naruto's surprise Hinata was the aggressor, I suppose 15 years of waiting for a man gives you some pent up tension. She softly pushed him down and straddled him, kissing him deeply. Going from his neck to his lips, and back again. He was enjoying himself thoroughly. He rubbed his hands up her back, but when he did so, he felt a raised feeling of skin. It was a scar, a rare blemish on the Hyugas otherwise porcelain skin. He slowly traced the scar on her back to where it originated, on the right side of her abdomen, where she was stabbed through. He knew exactly where she got it from, and it completely took him out of the mood of the moment. Sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Naruto sighed and hung his head. Hinata was very confused, she wasn't experienced in the sexual relations department but she felt like she was doing a pretty good job so far.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Did I do something wrong?" Hinata asked not understanding what caused the change in the blonde's mood.

She put her hands on his back and he started shaking. Was he crying?

She stood up in front of Naruto, and bent down so she was face to face with him. Tears were going down his cheeks as he struggled to make eye contact with her. She put a hand on his face, wiping his tears.

"Naruto-kun talk to me, what is wrong?" she asked again pleadingly.

"That scar… on your stomach… it's from Pain, isn't it?" he said softly, still avoiding eye contact.

She rubbed her fingers on her scar, now understanding why he was upset.

"yes." She gave him the simple answer.

"Why? Why did you do that? I told you not to fight him and you did. Why didn't you listen to me?! You could have died!" Naruto was upset. He wasn't raising his voice in anger, but genuine hurt.

"Because I intended to die in that moment." She said. This took Naruto by surprise as his head shot up.

She continued, "I was going to die, for you, I know that sounds foolish. Even selfish maybe. But I couldn't stand to see you in that much pain, I couldn't take the thought that you were about to be cut down right in front of me and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I knew if I went out there I was going to be defeated… I-I knew that I had no chance. But if it meant saving you, if it meant letting you know how much I truly love you. Then it was worth the sacrifice to me." She finished, wiping away the last tear from his face.

"H-how am I ever going supposed to repay you? You almost died, you sacrificed everything for me, and I was too dense to ever see the love you had. Years after that happen I didn't even acknowledge what you said! I don't deserve you…" he trailed off.

"Don't ever say that. Don't ever say that to me. Repay me? Naruto-kun I love you. Your smile to those dear to you repaid me, you saving us from the Ten-tails repaid me, you helping save Hanabi on the moon repaid me, and us here in this moment repaid me. You being who you are, the man you are, is payment enough. Me being by your side, getting better with you, growing with you, living with you is more than enough Naruto-kun. Believe it." she said his signature phrase causing him to smile. He reached up to his face and placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto breathed out.

"You're welc-" Hinata was cut off by a large man throwing her across the room, busting the wall as she did so.

Naruto's eyes widened. The man was over 6 foot tall, dark skin with piercing yellow eyes. His head band Naruto couldn't recognize, it looked like a rain drop, a slash through it signaling how he was a rogue ninja. The man was shirtless, and wore tattered common ninja pants with the compartments for weapons. He was smiling at Naruto, his teeth pointed. On his hands Naruto noticed two mouths, the mouths looked like the mouths of leeches. Who was this guy? It didn't matter to Naruto, he just hurt Hinata. He was going to pay. Just before Naruto could throw a punch, the man disappeared. He couldn't see him… no way he could be that fast, could he?

Next thing Naruto knew was a hand was on his face and was lifted off the ground. He struggled trying to get the man off him but his body was numb, his strength leaving him. What was going on? He called on Kurama, trying to go into Kyuubi mode. Kurama couldn't respond, his chakra being sucked out of him as well. The man was laughing.

"I've never tasted chakra like this. Is that the Nine Tails I taste? It's intoxicating" he said in his deep voice.

"Eight Trigram Air Palm!" Hinata blasted the man into the wall.

He looked up at the Hyuga and promptly disappeared. She scanned around the room with her Byakugan for the Rogue Ninja. She couldn't see him. Why couldn't she see him?

He reappeared right in front of her kicking her through the wall. Naruto was still incapacitated, struggling to stand up, he was drained. The man slowly walked to Naruto chuckling and licking his lips.

"I'm going to enjoy you as a meal, then I'll drain your little girlfriend as dessert." He said menacingly.

The suddenly Temari, Gaaras big sister and a great shinobi in her own right busted through the door. Shikamaru followed suit. Before the Rogue could disappear again Temari blasted him with her fan, sending him through the window. Temari and Shikamaru ran to the edge of the busted window and looked down for the man. He had disappeared.

Temari went to check on Hinata who was getting up slowly, she was hurt but not injured. Shikamaru went and got Naruto, who was still drained and would need a hospital visit.

"Who the hell was that guy Naruto?" Shikamaru while helping Naruto up.

"I have no idea, but I am glad you came when you did." he told the Pineapple haired ninja. He looked at Hinata. "Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun" Hinata said drowning away his worries.

"By the way… why are you 2 in a hotel? As a matter of fact why are you here at all Shikamaru?" Naruto asked looking at Temari and Shikamaru.

The two young shinobi looked at each other blushing. Choosing to ignore the blonde and deciding to get him and Hinata to the hospital.

To be continued.

A/N: hope this was a good chapter! Will be a bit more action ish in the next few chapters. Let me know if it seems okay or if there's something I should change. Your input is always important! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto or its Characters

Chapter 7: Mission Final

Naruto was sitting up in the hospital bed, the amount of chakra that was ripped from him would hospitalize most ninja for weeks, maybe even kill them. Fortunately for the hero of the 4th shinobi war, he had plenty of chakra to spare thanks to Kurama. By morning he was feeling more himself, not full strength but alive and recovering. Hinata was by his side the whole time, she was incredibly helpful through the process and never lost her composure. She had matured greatly since when she was younger, before she might have been found with tears or unsure on what to do. No longer a child but a full grown woman you could now find Hinata on the front lines of any situation. He respected that about her, some people he knew stayed who they were and never evolved. Not Hinata, she was constantly changing, constantly striving to better herself.

Of course she was worried however, she never left his side, and didn't let him do anything himself. He never got to experience what it was like to be taken care of by a mother. After all his parents passed away when he was only a new born, and the closest thing he got to a mother figure was Tsunade, by that time he was 12 years old and could manage himself. But here he was being fed by Hinata, she would even wipe his mouth after. It drove him nuts, she would apologize for the embarrassing behavior, and she was only concerned about him after all, so he couldn't be too mad at her.

"You finally accept my feelings after years and you're going to die on me on our first mission together? I don't think so mister." She would joke with him.

There was genuine truth in her jokes though. If it wasn't for Shikamaru and Temari he might just be six feet under right now. Hinata wasn't about to put up with that mess for a damn second and he knew that. He had said that he wants to spend the rest of life with her, she wasn't about to let that be for only a month. He laughed internally at her fussing and nagging him. The rogue ninja had battered Hinata pretty good as well, but a few bruised ribs were pretty simple to fix, chakra loss was a bit more concerning in her mind.

"Geez Hinata, it's like we are married already." He said.

That got her quiet real quick. The blush on her face radiated heat to the point it was making Naruto sweat. She shook her head and snapped out of it.

"We are checking out soon, once you get dressed we are meeting Shikamaru in Gaara-Sama's office." She said matter of factly.

He loved when she got all formal with him. A perfect Yin to his Yang. While he was irrational and went into things with nothing but his will power and stubbornness. She finessed, planned and coordinated. They brought that out of each other, they were good for one another.

"I wonder, why Shikamaru was in a hotel with Temari-san. Do you think he got sent on a mission here too?" Naruto asked innocently, he may have had a Genjutsu induced epiphany about his own love life, however, that didn't change that fact he was still oblivious to others.

 _Oh Naruto-kun._ She sighed to herself.

Naruto was oblivious, however a certain event that nearly took place last night that got interrupted still upset her.

"I'm sure he got to complete his mission uninterrupted." She said rolling her eyes. Who knew the Innocent Hyuga could be sexually frustrated.

Again the comment went over Naruto's head.

They left the hospital and made their way to the Kazekages office. Naruto could feel his strength returning fully, which mama Hinata was thankful for. Contrary to popular belief she wasn't so clingy that she enjoyed taking care of Naruto's every need. He was a grown man at this point. She was once a stalker yes, but never a smothering woman. She loved his reactions though, she never laughed as much with anyone but Naruto. She loved his liveliness and ability to make any situation light hearted. After all he could have died and instead he was complaining about the quality of the hospitals ramen.

They went into Gaara's office, where they found the Kage sitting with his hands in his face frustrated.

"What have you found out Gaara." Naruto may be dense about some things. But he could read his friends emotions like a book, he knew Gaara just found out something that did not sit well with the keeper of Shukaku.

"I've learned the identity of the rogue shinobi who attacked you." He said with a hint of dismalness

"His name is Hiru. He is from the Village Hidden in the Rain. Same as Pain, however, he's been rogue since before those days. He's known as a ghost, going from village to village, draining the strongest shinobi in each of their chakra. He was born with the gift, as you saw on his hand, but that's not all he's capable of. He developed his own jutsu that grants him the ability to be invisible, with chakra control so great he can suppress it, making him untraceable to even the byakugan." He finished about the ninjas background.

"If he goes after the strongest shinobi in a village then why did he go after me, and not you?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that was his intention, but I think he sensed that a bigger fish entered the pond." Gaara replied.

Naruto internally sweat dropped. _First ancient gods, then a moon keeper, now a weirdo who can't be seen. I just can't catch a break can I dattebayo._ He did want a challenging mission but not life threating!

"We need to get back to the Leaf and warn Kakashi-sama, there is a chance that he is now going to go there after seeing where we are from." Hinata said.

Naruto agreed, as did Gaara.

"Take Temari with you, I would imagine her and your Shikamaru's "visit" has concluded." Gaara said.

Naruto still didn't get why Shikamaru was there but that wasn't important. They said their farewells to the Kazekage, wishing him well and hoping he stays safe with this Hiru character on the loose. They met up with Temari and Shikamaru outside the office, Naruto giving them a raised eyebrow look, trying to piece 2 and 2 together, he was coming up with 5 however.

They gave the 2 other ninja the plan and all together they set off for the Leaf village.

Going full speed the trip from village to village was actually quite short, they were making good time probably over halfway there. Unfortunately, they hit a detour as Naruto could hear a 5th pair of foot steps behind them. He twisted his body mid stride and sent a kunai in the potential intruders direction, the knife stopped midair.

Hiru showed himself. Holding the kunai that he caught in air. Grinning, enjoying the moment before the inevitable battle.

"You know, I never would have thought I would have found the Kyuubi himself in Suna, but it seems my luck is better than I thought." He said as he dropped the kunai.

Naruto grimaced, it had been a while since he was referred to as the fox himself and not just the vessel. And with the improved relations between Naruto and Kurama, hearing the term Kyuubi brought back memories of when there was animosity between host and attendant.

"I think you don't understand, it's not just you and Naruto, there are 3 more of us you have to deal with. And I don't care what your reputation says, you won't be leaving this village." Shikamaru said as he drew a kunai.

"NO, it's you who doesn't understand." Hiru said roughly, he then began chuckling, "here let me show you."

He put his hand out, a Rasengan appeared. The group of 4 shinobi eyes widened in genuine shock.

"H-how?" Hinata said, genuinely shocked.

"I don't just absorb the chakra of my victims, I absorb their jutsu as well. And when I'm finished with you, I'll hold the power of the Kyuubi within me." Hiru said through a smile.

Here he comes. He disappeared again, suddenly Temari went through flying into a tree with a yell she was knocked out.  
"YOU THREE BACK TO BACK!" Shikamaru barked the order and they complied.

All 3 of them in a defensive triangle. Suddenly, they could hear his laugh. He was in the middle of them!

He kicked Shikamaru away and threw Hinata. He then grabbed Naruto by the throat raising him off the ground. Naruto summoned Kage Bunshins hoping to get Hiru off him. The rogue ninja followed suit, mimicking Naruto's jutsu perfectly. The 2 groups of clones started fighting, meanwhile Naruto was still struggling to get out of the Hiru's grip. He couldn't get into Bijuu mode, he didn't have the chakra, and sage mode was out, he didn't have the time to gather the chakra.

"Oh this is even better than I imagined, such pure chakra." Hiru mused as he began to obsorb more of Naruto's power.

Shikamaru went over to Hinata.

"We need to cut him." Shikamaru said.

"If we cut him. We can see him, he can't hide his blood as he's bleeding, while he's distracted cut him as much as you can with your Kunai." He concluded "Me and Temari will, distract him."

She nodded understanding the plan.

The 2 shinobi went directly for Hiru as Hinata snuck to flank him. Naruto's limbs were beginning to go numb, he was going out of consciousness. Kurama was trying to keep Naruto in it, as he knew if Naruto went he'd be absorbed next.

Shikamaru and Temari hit Hiru from the back knocking him forward, dropping a limp Naruto. He turned to face his attackers, as suddenly before could react Hinata sprung from the bushes, thrusting a Kunai forward, cutting Hiru deep on his cheek.

He knew he needed to regroup, he disappeared, but now they could see him. Temari hit him with her fan, a huge gust of wind. He was knocked back, now realizing he needed to go on the offensive, he summoned 5 shadow clones and sent them after the 3 shinobi. As the clones distracted the others, Hiru made his way to Naruto. Grabbing him from the back of the neck, absorbing the last of his chakra, Naruto fought back punching Hiru in the face and grinned at him, knowing he did little damage. Hiru got annoyed, and summoned a Rasengan to his hand, and sent it into Naruto's gut, knocking the blonde unconscious. Hinata saw every bit of the exchange, she finally snapped.

With tears in her eyes she made quick work of the clone, and went straight for the real one. He disappeared, but she could see the bastard now. She hit 3 of his chakra points in his chest, removing his ability to disappear, he tried to fall back but she pursued aggressively. And hit him with a few more Juken strikes. He was unable to move at this point. Normally she would stop now, he was incapacitated. Her eyes had no remorse in them in this moment however, her byakugan showing nothing but hate, and killing intent. She hit him in every chakra point, except for the last one, that would have stopped his heart. She went for the killing blow.

"Hinata stop!" It was Naruto who snapped her from her rage. She looked at him on the ground. Blood coming from his mouth. "You don't kill in cold blood, he's beat it's over." He said weakly.

Shikamaru grabbed Hinatas arm, moving it from Hiru. "Temari and I will take care of him, you need to take Naruto the hospital, NOW!" shikamaru barked.

Didn't have to tell her twice, she jumped to Naruto and threw him over her shoulder, and jumped into the trees. Moving as fast as her body could for the village, tears stinging her eyes. _Don't you die Naruto-kun!_ She thought.

"H-hinata….I… Love you." He choked out as he lost Conciousness.

The tears were in full force now as she could see the village gates.

To be continued.

A/N: end of the mission, hope you enjoyed it. that was my first time writing action so please let me know what you thought. I am hoping the story is picking up momentum. Please give me any suggestions to improve the quality of the story. looking forward to your feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 8: Recovery

Naruto stirred in his sleep. What woke him was the sharp pain from his gut, he awake from the pain fully almost breaking a sweat from its intensity. He looked down to see his entire core wrapped in bandages.

Naruto examined the room, in his grogginess from just waking up he couldn't quite make out where he was at first.

 _Oh joy, the hospital, my second favorite place next to hell._

Naruto thought to himself. He hated the hospital, with the bright white walls and literally everything was sterile. He needed his disorder and some messiness to feel normal. They also served the worst ramen he's ever eaten. It's an extraordinary feat to make Naruto Uzumaki detest any kind of ramen.

Naruto then noticed the warmth and weight that was on his left arm, he looked down to investigate. As he presumed it was the gorgeous Hinata Hyuga sleeping soundly, her hand holding his, and her head resting on his arm. _I wonder how long she's been waiting for me to wake up._ He thought.

She looked great. Her long hair up in a bun, a plain white tee shirt with a lavender colored sweat jacket, and a cream colored skirt that hung down to her calves. Naruto watched as her body came up and fell with each gentle breath. He could watch this for a life time. However, Naruto wasn't that patient, and wanted her to know he was awake.

"Hey, Hinata, I'm awake. Wake up." He said gently while rubbing her head.

She lifted slowly, stretching out her limbs and yawning. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. Naruto had a slight blush on his cheeks, she was adorable. Hinata soon caught on to who had woken her up. Her eyes shot open with surprise and happiness.

"Naruto-kun you're awake!" She exclaimed in joy as she hugged the bandaged shinobi full force.

"H-HINATA! Not so tight! ." Naruto said as the force of the hug hurt his wound.

"S-s-sorry Naruto-kun! So, sorry!" Hinata said as she immediately sat back down in her chair, checking his bandages to make sure she hadn't caused too much damage.

He giggled at her antics, "It's okay Hinata! Remember I'm stubborn, you know! Gonna take more than a bear hug to take me down." He finished in high spirits.

She smiled at him, but then her facial expression grew quite cold and serious as she gazed directly into his eyes. A small finger of hers made its way to being pointed right at Narutos nervous face.

"I know you're stubborn, but you listen to me good Naruto," uh oh she dropped the "kun" in his name, he was in for an ear full. "If you every scare me like that again, I'll put you in that bed myself got it?" She finished with a very serious tone. She was scary when she was serious.

Naruto sweat dropped and grinned nervously, he put his hands up in self-defense and nodded.

"I'm just so glad you're okay, I'm not sure what I would do if I lost you in that forest… I was so scared, for you, for me, for everyone in the village…" she trailed off, a tear visible on her cheek.

Naruto wiped it off slowly, picking her face up to face his burning blue eyes.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy, you know? Besides I made a vow that we'd be together, forever, and I don't go back on my word. That's our nindo right?" he finished giving his signature smile to her.

She gave a beaming smile right back and kissed him on the forehead.

"Honestly if anyone shoulda been scared it was that creep who attacked us. You got him good Hinata! I knew you were strong but, wow! That was amazing!" he continued in praise.

Hinata blushed under the high praise.

"It was nothing, Naruto-kun, I just wanted to protect you is all." She said meekly but honestly.

"You always do, heck I might just have to put you on my Anbu when I become Hokage! Nobody protects me better!" he laughed, it hurt when he laughed, but it got her to giggle so it was worth it.

"Say, how long have I been out?" he asked curiously.

"Three days." she answered simply.

"T-t-t-THREE DAYS?!" he exclaimed as he sunk into his pillow, he then looked at her, "… and you've been here this whole time?"

She looked at him embarrassed, "yes, well, sort of, I had clan business and other things to attend to, but any spare moment I got I came here to check on you." She said.

Naruto looked at her with beaming eyes. She was just too good to him.

A knock came at the door before sliding open. In came Sakura Haroun, in her hospital outfit. She worked here part time when she wasn't on missions. She was one of the best medical ninja in history and one of Naruto's closest friends.

"Oh! I'm glad to see you are awake Naruto, now poor Hinata can finally get some rest." She said smiling to the pale eyed girl. "How are you feeling?" She asked Naruto very professionally.

He was sore, that's for sure, but besides that all signs of chakra loss were gone.

"Fine, a little sore, but I can tell my chakra is completely back, thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said to the medic.

"Don't thank me, Hinata is the one who carried you all the way to the hospital. You've gained a few extra pounds in this time of peace, I can only imagine how heavy you were." She teased him, which was their relationship, very brother sister like.

Naruto was about to protest but decided to let it go. He was in no condition to go a couple rounds with Sakura, that's a fight he knows he would lose.

He just mumbled under his breath, arms folded, while avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well it looks like you should be cleared to leave tomorrow. I'll come back to check up on you in a few hours. Don't hurt yourself anymore in that time think you can manage that?" she said teasingly.

He nodded while mumbling an insult under his breath. Something along the lines of how she'd be the one in for a hurting if he wasn't wrapped up like a mummy right now.

Hinata thanked Sakura for all she's done as she walked the pink haired medic out the door.

After Hinata returned to her seat, Naruto's stomach at that moment audibly growled. He was starving, it had been 3 days since his last good meal, unfortunately he was stuck in the hospital so his options were either, jello that didn't jiggle, or crappy ramen. He sighed. Crappy ramen it is then.

"Say, Hinata, do you mind calling for some hospital ramen? I'm starving." He asked nicely.

"Actually Naruto-kun, before coming here I decided to pick up some Ichiraku ramen. I remember you saying you hate the ramen here, and it was on the way so I got your favorites," she said as she reached under her chair for the to-go order of ramen, "I'm not sure if it's still warm, but I can always go warm it… up… if…" she trailed off as he caught sight of the grown man in front of her. He was bawling.

"H-h-h-hinata, you're… an angel…. I… love…you…sooooooo…muuuuuuch." He finished dramatically as the tears streamed down his face.

She giggled at the sight of him. "I love you too Naruto-kun. Now eat." She said as she placed the surprisingly still warm ramen on the lap of Naruto.

He was a savage. He scarfed down the broth of the gods like it was no one's business. She loved him for who he was, uncouth as he may be sometimes. But she still made a mental note to maybe teach him… some, table manners in the future.

After he finished his meal and after they made some small talk about what he's missed the past three days, Naruto flipped on his TV, it came with the room.

The only decent program he could find was the game shows. He secretly had a guilty pleasure of these, as he'd like to make shadow clones and have competitions to see who could get the right answer first.

"Oh, I love this show!" Hinata said excitedly. "Could I watch? With you?" she asked shyly. But he caught on to what she meant.

He scooted over in the bed, making room for Hinatas small frame to cuddle up with him. As they got comfortable, Naruto and Hinata watched the show, having a competition to see who could get the right answer first. No more shadow clones would be needed. Naruto knew he'd never have to worry about being alone long again, not while he had her by his side.

To be continued...

A/N: sorry for the late update guys! Been a hectic few days! Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and give me some reviews to know how I am doing. The next few chapters will be fluff heavy but don't worry the story will get back to the action soon. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, all rights go to its appropriate owners.)

Happiness had alluded Naruto in the past few months. It was now summer once more and the villagers of Konoha were bounding around the streets basking in the warmth of the sun. Naruto on the other hand had been in and out of the hospital constantly. Residual effects from Hiru's jutsu. It acted like a disease, draining chakra sporadically and causing Naruto to collapse ill. He is now free of it however. Recent scans done by Sakura show no traces of the jutsus after life in Naruto's system. This also meant he was now cleared to train again.

The seemingly endless green of the training ground contrasted mightily to the metallic shine of the hospital rooms he slowly became used to. The warm unconditioned air filling his lungs as he inhaled, slowly exhaling he felt the stresses of the months melt from his body. This was his home, surrounded by the scents of his village. Dirt, trees, grass, and wind all circling around Naruto intoxicating him with a comforting perfume as he meditated.

Then, another familiar smell filled his nostrils. A faint trace of lavender on the wind, he knew exactly who was here.

Opening his eyes to find Hinata standing a few yards from him, her training gear on.

She was grinning, in a mischievous sort of way. Her eyes gleaming in anticipation for what was about to come.

Naruto smiled and got up. He had asked her to meet him here to help with his training and spar. She was beyond enthused at the opportunity to show Naruto what she was now capable of personally.

Hinata had become a beautiful constant in Naruto's life the past months. Every hospital stay she was present. Every checkup, by his side. Hell, they practically lived together, she stayed in his apartment 5 days out of the week, unless she had a mission. All the while their understanding and love for one another grew. As well as their confidence to get personal with their conversations. They cried together, through sadness, laughter, and happiness. Helping one another grow as adults.

However, in this very moment Hinata just wanted to kick his ass. They put up a bet on their sparring match, whoever lost had to buy the victor dinner, and if there was one thing Hinata was certain of it was that ramen for the fifth night in a row wasn't happening.

Naruto walked over to greet Hinata.

"You're late." He said with a wink before he kissed her.

"Kakashi was giving me the latest on Hiru. No signs of him. His trail stopped suddenly after the land of waterfalls." She replied.

"I guess that's better than the old "cat in a tree" excuse," Naruto said laughing, mocking his old sensei. "I'm sure he will poke up somewhere, and we will be ready for him."

She giggled, "So, are you ready to go back to the hospital?" she asked with a teasing tone.

They got in their stances, Hinata activating her byakugan. Lunging at one another they let out a furry of strikes and counters. They were perfectly matched in terms of taijutsu, their sparring looking more like a choreographed dance than combat.

Neither landing a significant blow, they seemed to enter a stalemate.

A twig snapped behind Naruto. Breaking his attention from the fight.

Suddenly he was paralyzed with a terrible dread that circulated his whole body. The hairs on his neck standing, as he was sure there was an evil watching him from the tree line.

Hinata was unaware of this and promptly smacked Naruto square across the jaw with a palm strike. He was out cold.

She was in a panic, exclaiming apologies. Afraid she had indeed sent him back to the hospital.

….

A/N: I'm Baaaack! Sorry for being absent the past months, I have been terribly busy with school and work. But will now be putting out a chapter consistently. At least once a week. Let me know what you think of the new chapter! Thank You!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

(I don't own Naruto or any of its characters)

Naruto rustled uneasily in bed. The sheets crumpling and turning with every movement, much to the discomfort of Hinata. The Hyuga heiress was fighting a losing battle trying to relax and in turn losing precious sleep. She was leaving for a mission tomorrow, reconnaissance in the land of waterfalls. The Hokage decided to send out a handpicked tracking unit in an attempt to pick up Hiru's trail. Maybe with some luck also find out some information on him, the man was practically a ghost. He isn't even mentioned in the bingo book.

Succumbing to the human hurricane she was currently sharing a bed with and the storm in her own head, she decided the conquest for sleep was over and it was best to get some fresh air. She slipped out of bed, she put back on her pajamas and slipped on her bunny slippers. With a yawn and a stretch Hinata quietly shuffled to the door, opening it with the faintest crack she snuck out into the night.

Konoha was beautiful at night. The warm summer air was fainter, almost lighter in a night setting. Hinata preferred things light. She loved her life, and who she was decidedly going to spend it with. The village was at peace. Nights were coming and going quietly. Mornings were a welcomed sight. Yet she couldn't shake this feeling of dread. The way Naruto acted when they were training was so unlike him. Unfocused and undisciplined, there was no way she should have been able to touch him, even a princess of a warrior clan is humble enough to admit that. Something distracted him. Somethings been distracting him. Ever since their first encounter with Hiru in Suna they've felt on edge. His abilities are frightening enough, however it was his demeanor that has stuck with them both. His abundant glee for battle, his tenacity, and above all the look of death in his eyes. It gave Hinata goosebumps just thinking of it.

The thumps of running on the rooftop behind Hinata caught her attention. A dark figure was bounding quickly across buildings headed straight for Naruto's apartment. Before she could act the figure dove straight into the apartment window, shattering the glass. Hinata gasped. Sprinting straight for Naruto, with her byakugan activated expecting the worst.

…

Busting through the door Hinata had no clue what was on the other side. Running up she did not hear nor see any signs of fighting. However, what she saw shocked her more than anything.

It was Hiru. Standing directly in front of Naruto who had a kunai in hand. Hiru put his right palm up to Naruto, the same palm he used the first time they met in Suna. This time strangely his palm lit up red, with the Kanji sign for "control". Hinata went closer to them.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto said nothing.

"He can't hear you right now dear, you see he's not really with us at the moment." Hiru said in his menacing deep voice.

"What have you done to him?" Hinata asked sternly.

"Sadly not enough yet. But soon, soon he will be ripe for the picking and oh what a glorious day that will be." Hiru said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hinata demanded.

Hiru chuckled, "shinobi, always so naïve, only ever scratching the surface of what's possible. You know, you'd be amazed at what all a kekkei genkai can do when you start experimenting. Well I suppose you should know," Hiru pointed at his eyes ", on the moon you found out what you could do. During my travels I have as well. You see I can absorb chakra, that's the easy part. Build my power and leave my helpless victim to their fate, though, that's such a waste isn't it?"

Hiru slowly strided closer to Hinata.

"So, I started to think to ask myself a question, if I can make their chakra mine, can I make them mine?" Hiru snapping his fingers called Naruto to his side, the blonde obeyed.

"Let him go you bastard!" Hinata exclaimed as she went in for a strike.

Hiru ducked under the emotionally charged strike and grabbed Hinata by the throat. The palm of his hand lit up around it. An intense fear shot through Hinata's entire body, paralyzing her. She was completely helpless.

Letting go of her throat Hiru continued.

"You see I've gotten pretty good at my new trick. Sadly it is still not done yet though. I need more time, more preparation. But make no mistake… I will take your friends, the ones you love and eventually you. You will all stand by me and bow to me, as all obedient shinobi do to their masters." Hiru said, turning to Naruto, "Kill her."

Naruto walked towards Hinata with the Kunai. His face devoid of emotion. Hinata was unable to move, the terror and tears on her face showing her struggle to break free.

Naruto was now face to face with her. The tip of the kunai scraping against her stomach menacingly. Their eyes meeting.

"Do it." The order comes again.

The blade plunged into Hinata's abdomen as she let out a scream of pain. The blood from her wound soaking Naruto's hands.

"That's right Naruto. I think you should see what you have done." Hiru said as he snapped his fingers, releasing Naruto from his control.

Naruto looked at Hinata's broken face. Feeling the warmth on his hands he looked down to see them grasping kunai, which was embedded deep in Hinata's stomach.

He jumped back, gasping for air like the wind was knocked out of him, looking down at his hands and back up to Hinata. Tears began dripping from his unbelieving eyes. Hinata wavered and began falling to the floor. Naruto jumped to catch her in his arms. He made a desperate attempt to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding. Sending out wails of pain into the apartment, in that moment Naruto was reduced to nothing.

Hiru saw this and felt his work was done.

"Remember this pain Naruto, because you will experience it again. You will need to experience pain till I am ready, it will make us stronger. Until next time Naruto." Hiru turned around towards the window, "Release."

Naruto looked up, Hiru was gone. He looked back down at Hinata, her wound was gone, and so was all the blood. Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She snapped awake and frantically checked her stomach for the stab wound only to find none. She looked up at Naruto.

"I would never hurt you," he said in a broken voice.

She only hugged him.

In that moment they both knew that this was only the beginning.

A/N: well I decided to go a little darker on this one haha. Let me know what you all think and if I can approve on anything let me know. Also I am always open to ideas on how the story should go so please feel free to share. Thank you!


End file.
